Into the Eyes That I Can Not Look Away From
by animefan4545
Summary: Vincent finds a mysterious girl while wandering the Sleeping forest one night. He figures out that she's no threat to him physically and takes her in for help when he figures out she has Geostigma in her eyes. But what if she affects him emotionaly? VinOc


Alright, this is my first submission so be nice please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent, Final Fantasy or anything else associated with Square Enix. However the original characters in my stories are completely my own & are not allowed to be used without permission.

Gasping for air after what seemed like an eternity, the small figure emerged from the darkened water and managed to make its way over to the bank of the large lake. after a moment spent of coughing up any water that got into their lungs the rather small figure let itself fall onto the ground with a soft thump, almost instantly falling asleep afterwards. coming to realize that the figure was female, the spectator began to notice the exceptionally long, flowing hair that was spilling over her shoulders onto the cold ground beneath her. her hair was an odd color, being a mixture of black and a very dark shade of purple. while her eyes (which the spectator had not seen due to the long locks of hair covering them) seemed to give off a radiant color in them, making it very easy to loose yourself while looking into the lavender orbs.

Only after a few short hours did the girl wake up and barely manage to lift herself off the ground she had been sleeping on before lifting her head upright to inspect her surroundings. the trees that surrounded her held a strange white glow to them, while the lake water she emerged from (causing the spectator to become alarmed at the sudden break of silence) was almost black. she continues to look about the seemingly new place she came into, pondering out loud in an almost inaudible voice. 

"Where am I?"

After the simple, yet meaningful, thought she slowly got up, brushing her long hair behind her shoulder with her fingers (so as to not be in her way while walking), and began to quietly tread through the thick forest; while not even her footsteps seemed to make any sound when her bare feet made contact with it. This made her spectator very perplexed at how she seemed to almost glide across the ground, even though she was knowingly walking. still, she continued to walk for a little while longer until she seemed to grow tired again, and let herself lean against a tree for support while she slept peacefully. while a certain voice cackled in the spectators mind, insulting him about how he was already growing soft; just by the mere sight of her. 

Pushing the insults into the back of his mind the spectator got up from his crouching position on a nearby tree branch and jumped down onto the cold ground below him. bending his knees to lessen and brace himself for quick impact as he landed with just the soft sound of his red cloak falling to the ground with him. the small figure that was now in front of him didn't even stir when he landed, probably still asleep. only when he quietly walked over to her sleeping form did she open her eyes, and sit up. her spectator instantly froze where he stood, and watched her stand up fully only to reach his shoulder at full height. but she didn't seem to notice the tall man behind her, and went back to walking quietly; shivering from the low temperature after fifteen minuets or so.

Almost by instinct the tall, ebony-haired, gunman took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. she was un-phased and hugged the sudden source of warmth wrapping around her, until realizing that she was no longer alone, and spun around to only see a black leather body suit in front of her. instantly she backed up, only to feel her legs give way under her body. and fell backwards, but didn't ever hit the ground as her spectator stepped forward and pulled her back in the opposite direction; and caused her to fall straight into his arms. but he didn't object, just seemed a little embarrassed for a moment before realizing that the girl had a very high fever, and had passed out from it.

He simply lifted her carefully, wrapping the much longer back portion of his cloak around her tiny body, and carried her into what he now could possibly call "home". since he had been living in the old abandoned place for a short while (a month to be precise) he had found that it still had most of its appliances were still functional. he ignored the aggravating insults and enticing comments coming from the voice he had pushed out a few moments earlier and brought her into his home, setting her down on a rather old and couch before going off to get a blanket to cover her with.

Over the next week she had grown gradually better, but never saw what she called "her savior" in the back of her mind, as it seemed she had a strange illness that affected her eyesight. "It'll pass soon. it's not supposed to last very long" her soft voice always reminded him when he would grow quiet after a polite conversation they would occasionally share. he had admitted to himself that he'd grown fond of the new presence, and secretly his heart leapt when she told him that she could see more that just his outline, or body shape. she could freely walk about the house now, only after two weeks since he had brought her into his home.

Then one day she came bounding out from her room, crying. he instantly stood from where he had been currently sitting and hurriedly walked over to her, grabbing her shoulder just in time to stop her from colliding into the corner of a wall. he asked her in his cool voice, but it still held a hint of worry in it as the words slipped from his mouth. 

"Why are you crying?"

She only continued to cry, both hands covering the eyes he had never seen once, even when she could see again. she only managed to choke the words out between hiccups "it's back!! I can't see anymore!! I didn't even get to see what you look like!! I wanted to see you today!" those words made his stomach lurch, and he felt as if his heart had leapt into his throat. he wondered what she meant by those last two sentences, but was brought back to reality when his inner voice told him to stop "daydreaming" and help the poor girl.

he thought quickly and set her down onto the couch which they had occupied many times, reading, sleeping, talking, once he had even let her fall asleep on his shoulder. he didn't mind at all, he just kept running his fingers though the hair that he'd offered to brush occasionally. she would smile and hand him the brush before turning around and untying the cloth that he'd wrapped around her head to keep the sunlight away from her sensitive eyes. but he was snapped from the memory when the inner voice began shouting at him to hurry the hell up, as the voice put it.

He searched almost frantically until his mind clicked and he finally found what he was looking for, but stopped once in the hallway when he had realized something.

he had to come to love the girl that he'd brought home, took care of, and even almost kissed once. but the voice cackled in the back of his mind when he considered doing it, so he stopped from embarrassment.

he went back to the couch, holding the heal materia in his hand. as soon as he sat down next to her. her head shot up, and she wiped away whatever remainder of the tears were left, not wanting him to see that she'd been crying this whole time. he cupped her cheek in his empty hand to lift it up to where he could see it fully, and she began to fidget; knowing that he was going to do something. but he reassured her in a calm voice, much different from before. 

"Don't worry. I'll fix it for you. Alright?"

Slowly she nodded after a moment of silence. the gunman scooted an inch closer, and placed the materia on her forehead. healing and fixing any problems she had with her eyes. her expression instantly softened and relaxed when he took his hand away.

He had decided right then. he would tell her how he felt. regardless of what her reaction was. he felt as if he could be himself around this girl. whom he had become so fond of in such a short amount of time. but he lost all track of what he was thinking of when she looked up at him. 

_Looked_ at him.

Her eyes met up with his and he simply stared, for what seemed like forever to him. he couldn't even blink, all he did was loose himself in her eyes, the ones he had been longing to see ever since he brought her into his dreary home. only did his, blood red, eyes close when he leaned over subconsciously and captured her enticing lips in a kiss... 

...a kiss she returned.

Author's note: ok, I know this was LOOOOONG but eh, I felt like writing something… romantic for once xD; so please… be kind in the reviews!!!


End file.
